


中二病祁三岁的节日

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	中二病祁三岁的节日

“不给糖就捣蛋！！！”  
万圣夜当天，祁醉和花落他们队打练习赛。花落队正苟着呢，两边僵持不下，祁醉冷不防地这么来了一句。花落被雷得手一抖，祁醉抓住这个破绽直接击杀。  
“今天是洋节啊，你怎么还赶着上供呢？”祁醉语气里的轻视，就差把“菜鸡”两个字复制1000遍粘贴到花落的脑袋里了。  
花落当场心态崩溃气到要爆血管。  
“都别拦我！我今天不冲到HOG打爆这个畜生的狗头，我愧对花落这个名声！草拟*******”  
花落后面的话都被祁醉自动消音了。  
花落的队员费了老大的劲才把花落的怒气平稳下来。  
他们决定哪天准备一个本子，把老畜生气老大的频率记录下来，万一哪天老大真的气出个好歹进医院了说不定还能成为索赔证据。

下机以后，祁醉有些百无聊赖。  
祁醉觉得自己恋爱真是谈得憋屈，连个节日都不能陪男朋友过，只能沦落到去调戏自己的塑料兄弟玩。这花落也是越来越不禁逗，原来嘲讽5句都很坚强的，现在才说个一两句就要死要活的，果然兄弟的友谊什么的，只是说说而已。  
万圣夜啊，干些什么好呢？  
毕竟过不过节，对于炀来讲都没什么太大的区别。HOG的队长永远都在废寝忘食地练习，哪在意过节这回事啊。  
祁醉因为去国外的次数多，感受过几次节日的气氛对这个节日还是挺有好感的。  
不过说到底过节也就是个名头，和谁一起才是关键啊。  
祁醉打开了直播。于炀今天练得认真，都没注意到手机上关于祁醉的直播提示。  
【老流氓你终于上播了呜呜呜】  
【祁神有了炀神就忘记我们了！！！】  
【大猪蹄子！！！】  
果然是太久没直播了，粉丝都不待见他了。自从恋情公布，祁醉每次直播的主题都是爱情故事，女友粉跳槽的跳槽，跳CP的跳CP，稀稀拉拉的都没多少人闹着要男友福利了。  
“大家万圣夜都是怎么过的？”  
【狗粮预警】  
【祁神：让一让，我要开始秀了】   
【您的好友祁神，润喉中】  
【搬好小板凳等故事】  
“今天没想讲故事，就简单聊聊天。你们说说你们万圣夜都怎么过的？”  
CP粉看到没故事听以后瞬间被劝退大半，女友粉的势力死灰复燃马上占据直播间。  
【写作业啊！求安慰！！！】  
【写作业+1】*N  
【写作业+2】*N  
【写作业+10086】*N  
“都不和男朋友或者女朋友过吗？”  
【暴击HP—10000】  
【单身狗的芳香】  
【母胎solo了解一下】  
“那可真是太可怜了。”  
此话一出，CP粉和女友粉全部统一口径一致对外起来。  
【有对象就了不起啊】飘满了屏幕。  
“sorry啊，有对象就是可以为所欲为。”  
弹幕的怨气沸反盈天起来，平日里一口一个老公叫得亲热的粉丝们被单身狗嘲讽后一个个化身为杀妈战士，那叫一个凶悍无敌。  
祁醉终于想明白花落为啥有内伤了。

关掉直播的时候，于炀还在认真复盘，丝毫没有注意到祁醉的小情绪。  
不关心过节也就算了，都这么晚了也不知道主动到房间里来，也太不关心自己的老公了。  
祁醉挠墙闹小脾气，干脆到于炀的房间等他。  
一直到12点多将近1点于炀才回房间。  
打开灯的时候吓一大跳。  
“队长？你怎么在这里？”  
祁醉拍拍床边的位置，于炀走过去坐下，有点莫名其妙。  
想当初祁醉还是队长的时候，在训练这种问题上对队员从来都是只会更严格要求而不会放松。但是到了于炀这里又总怕他拼得太过。身体原因还是次要，于炀一直有分寸，但是为了训练而耽误感情生活，那对祁醉就是天大的事情了。  
“眼睛又红了。你是不是中途没休息过？”  
“没关系，习惯了。”于炀不好意思地笑笑，完全没注意到祁醉的无奈。  
他是觉得自己在夸能长时间连续盯着屏幕这一点很厉害吗？  
“你还记不记得答应过我什么？”  
“啊？什么？”  
“一周三次。”  
于炀看天，他倒不是不记得，就是没想到祁醉真的那么较真。毕竟以前一周没三次的时候也没拿着这件约定来找自己补。而且在祁醉这么长时间的调戏下，于炀已经找到了应付他的方法。假装不知道，再适当卖卖萌，祁醉就会放过他啦！  
“别敷衍，我知道你记得！”  
“你记错了！”  
“真的？”  
于炀猛地点点头，信誓旦旦的样子。  
小家伙学坏了真是，还学会倒打一耙了。

看到于炀的眼睛，祁醉心里有了主意。  
他摸出一个眼罩来，戴到于炀的眼睛上。于炀以为祁醉放过他了，要让他好好睡觉。结果下一秒就被祁醉压到了身下。  
“既然你不记得了，我就帮你好好回忆一下。”  
祁醉在于炀的耳边轻轻说道。  
本来于炀的听力就比较好，视力被剥夺以后浑身的感官都变得更加警觉起来，尤其是听力。祁醉的气音带着点沙哑和危险的感觉，温热的鼻息弄得于炀敏感的耳垂热热的。于炀有点说不出的害怕，伸手就要去摘掉眼罩，却被祁醉拦住。  
“宝贝儿，你不想明天下不来床的话，最好不要乱动。”  
于炀犹豫了，祁醉这明显是来讨债来了。  
祁醉亲过于炀的鼻子，挪到嘴唇，勾起于炀的舌头交缠起来。眼前一片漆黑显得触感更加真实而火热，于炀被挑逗得气氛也上来了，乖巧地顺从着祁醉的动作。看不见祁醉的样子，也不担心祁醉看见自己的样子，于炀明显比平时放得开多了，还会追着祁醉索要，头微微扬起来的样子还有点欲求不满的感觉。祁醉被于炀的主动惊喜得差点忘记了自己要干嘛来着。  
祁醉小心脱掉了于炀上衣后问道。  
“宝贝儿，你知不知道今天是万圣夜？”  
“啊？”  
于炀不明白，以前队里也没有过这个节的传统啊。  
“你猜猜，我一般在这个时间会玩些什么？”  
祁醉一手扣住于炀的肩膀，趴在了于炀的脖子旁边。感受到祁醉的靠近，却不知道想干什么，于炀的心都要跳到嗓子眼了，手指抓着床单缓解着紧张。看到于炀的呼吸明显加快，祁醉对着那截白玉一样的脖子却只是舔了两下，惹得于炀浑身战栗。  
“你在干什么……呜……”祁醉在他脖子那里咬了一口。力道不大，但是留下了一串不深不浅的牙印。  
脖子上感觉湿漉漉的，好像真的流血了似的，暴露在空气下有点微微发凉。  
祁醉的手也是微微发凉，抚过于炀的脸颊，有种说不出的陌生感。  
感官这个东西，真的是很奇妙。  
好像是为了让于炀更加入戏一样，祁醉又在于炀的锁骨上咬了一口。比刚刚更重，还吮出了一个鲜红的印子。祁醉咬着他的时候，会有点微微的痛感，伤口附近有点麻麻的感觉，于炀也说不上不喜欢，就是觉得有点怪。  
祁醉用并不锋利的指甲从于炀的锁骨划到胸前，停在凸起的小点上。  
“好红啊，像在滴血一样。”  
刚刚祁醉亲他的时候都没脸红，听到这句话于炀的脸刷的一下就红了，咬着唇不说话。  
祁醉故意用指甲刮着敏感的乳尖，于炀难受地扭扭腰，祁醉却变本加厉地用齿尖磨蹭。可怜的尖端红肿挺立以后又被换上温热的舌尖舔弄，于炀有点支撑不住，难耐的声音从秀气的鼻子里闷闷地传出来。  
幸好看不见。

祁醉脱掉于炀的裤子，皮带的金属扣撞到一起的声音清晰可闻。刚感觉下半身一凉，祁醉的手就覆到了腿根处抚摸起来。大腿处的嫩肉本来就敏感，祁醉带着点茧的手指色情十足地擦过最敏感的部分，痒意从腿根升起被放大了数倍。祁醉又将于炀的腿大张，对着白嫩的腿根部分咬了一口。于炀吃痛，条件反射地想合上腿，又被祁醉强行掰开做起了口交。  
祁醉专挑于炀敏感的地方进攻，舌尖卷着那块软肉嘬弄吮吸，于炀能清晰地感受到温热灵巧的舌头划过那一圈敏感的位置，整个舔硬以后又用舌尖对着那个眼不断往里戳，于炀舒服到腰都要酥了。  
于炀享受得正开心，祁醉突然停了下来，头埋到于炀的胸口处。  
“喜欢吗？”  
于炀不说话，点点头，动作显得有些迟钝，没反应过来的样子。  
祁醉猝不及防又咬上了一边红得要滴血的乳头，下方用手探入于炀紧致的后穴。于炀刚刚腰部累积的酸麻感还没有褪去，又被猝不及防抛入新的情欲里。敏感的胸前小肉粒被又拉又扯又咬，随时要被磨破一般，下半身却被祁醉的手指轻车熟路摸到敏感点按压，痛感和快感交织在一起被放大数倍，奇妙的感觉爽得于炀膝盖都曲了起来，下半身湿淋淋的一塌糊涂，两腿无意识地大张着方便祁醉的动作，甚至主动把自己往他那里送。祁醉看到他的反应也很满意，伸进去大半的指头突然弯曲，于炀被刺激得整个人差点弹起来，脑袋嗡嗡响，眼泪都要流出来了。

看准备地差不多了，祁醉让于炀跪趴着，把自己的硬物抵在入口。  
祁醉故意停在那，要进不进的。于炀有些紧张，或是说莫名的兴奋。  
“想让我温柔点？还是粗暴点？”  
“等……啊……”于炀不好意思起来，然而没等到他回应，祁醉就索性一捅到底，于炀被那个热度刺激得话都说不出来，差点腿一软趴下去。  
祁醉快速地抽动起来，每一下都捅得又深又狠。别的都看不见，于炀只能全身心感觉那根硬到发胀的肉棍在自己身体里肆意冲撞，后穴被又硬又热的物体填得满满当当，每抽动一下都能感觉到内壁摩擦的异样痛感和声音。后穴噗呲噗呲淌着润滑液和自身的奇怪夜袭，于炀被撞得膝盖都在发颤，支撑的手臂抖到几乎要不听使唤。身体每一个细胞都在呼啸着更多，愉悦的感受却完全隐藏不住。  
于炀的咬牙撑着不倒下去，庆幸这个眼罩让自己的丑态不会原形毕露。  
“想什么呢？喜欢吗？”  
于炀下意识点点头，又马上摇头，像是不好意思承认自己与平常不同的兴奋。  
祁醉了然，抓着于炀的腰快速抖动之时，摘掉了于炀的眼罩。  
眼前的世界突然被光线填满，于炀有些恍惚，视野有些模糊。他晕乎乎地把头低下去，第一眼看到的却是祁醉在自己身后进进出出的的样子。紫红色的凶器沾满了自己身后难以启齿的湿哒哒的液体，于炀有些接受不能，支撑不住跪倒下去。  
祁醉整个人压到他身上，对着刚刚他脖子被咬的地方亲吻着。于炀那一瞬间有种自己真的变成了吸血鬼猎物的错觉，动弹不得。祁醉身下的速度不减，贴到于炀背上以后更好借力，进得更深了。  
于炀眼泪瞬间被逼出来，声音都有些哽咽。  
“队长……我……啊啊啊……”于炀什么话都说不出来，两腿大张被压着操弄，气都快喘不匀了。偏偏祁醉还继续对着他又舔又咬的，把于炀往快感的边缘推。于炀只觉得脖子上，胸口，屁股全都像在被欲火强烈地燃烧，一波又一波的快感进攻袭来根本停不下来，快要被推到悬崖边的绝境了。  
“回忆起来了吗？”祁醉突然停了下来，快感戛然而止，于炀有些茫然。  
“别欺负我了。”于炀的声音软软的，还带着点泫然欲泣的哭腔，衬得祁醉像个恶人。  
“那你记住了吗？没记住，我还继续欺负你。”  
“别……啊……”祁醉又用指甲搔刮起了于炀红肿的乳尖，用指腹夹着恶意碾磨，一晚上被蹂躏了好几次的地方现在已经到了一碰都会发疼的地步，于炀下半身又硬了几分。  
“小哥哥你才欺负人，你明明很喜欢我这样碰你。”  
“没有！”于炀白皙的脸羞得通红，却又被祁醉几个大进大出堵得说不出话来。  
好在于炀又求饶了几次，并保证贯彻落实以“一周三次”为核心的指导思想后，祁醉终于没再中二病爆发地死命折腾于炀了。

于炀和祁醉面对面躺着的时候，于炀的眼睛还是红红的。  
“队长……我最近是不是冷落你了。”  
媳妇开窍了啊，学会举一反三了。  
“你说呢。”  
祁醉摸了摸于炀脖子上被自己咬红的地方，刚刚光想着玩下嘴也没个轻重。于炀想了想，又红着脸亲了亲祁醉。  
“你真的是吸血鬼就好了，以后就离不开我了。”  
“嗯。”  
祁醉摸摸于炀的脑袋，心想其实可能是自己更离不开他吧。  
果然还是一起过节好啊。


End file.
